Stealing the Pickpockets Heart
by 6lilypad8
Summary: The Meisters are the resident gang in Death City. Their rule is about to be questioned when the Weapons, an up and coming gang move to town. KiMaSo and later TsuStar. Trying to come up with another name, any ideas?


**I just really wanted to try this, hope you like it.**

Death City was a place with very organized crime. If someone was doing something illegal and they weren't under the Meister's gang control, they were off the streets in seconds. They were picked up by the police as soon as their malpractice was made known. If they were good enough, they would be asked to join the Meister gang.

The Meister's is the biggest and only gang in Death City. It ran through every dirty business and almost all government. The mayor's son, 16 year old Death the Kidd, was the leader of this massive corporation. Even though he was the most respected, feared and efficient crime boss, he never branched out of the city. The only thing Kidd cared about was his territory.

Kidd's second is Black Star, one of the best hit men in the state, possibly the country. Star was violent on principle. He rarely showed compassion. The only time he ever showed a positive or protective emotion was toward his self proclaimed "sister". Maka was next in line of importance. No one messed with her. Some people grabbed at enough courage to challenge Black Star. But Maka? No one dared look at her funny.

She was not only protected by one of the most dangerous men in the USA but she was also the princess of Death City. Being the girlfriend of Death the Kidd helped. Maka, being a year younger then both the boys, was very smart for her age. She understood every part of her boyfriends work and still had time to take martial arts lessons from Star.

That was all going to change. A new gang, the Weapons, were coming to town. They were a tight crew that traveled the United States. Where ever they settled they soon took control and did as they wished. Unfortunately they were making their way to Death City.

The hierarchy of the Weapon's begins with the king. The leader of the weapon's name is Soul Eater Evens. Good with the ladies. Even with his impulsive tendencies he's a calculating and dangerous leader. He was ruthless. Truly a demon. His second in command was the cool and collected Tsubaki. She was the only one who seemed to have any remorse for anything the ruthless gang. Next in the line up are the Thompson sisters. Both the strongest int the group.

As the school year began, these two groups collided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a new school year came the always present, fight for power. The Meisters were always in control but with a new school year came new faces. The rules had to be laid out and shown for all the world to see. Punishments were harsher at the beginning of a new school year, to set examples for other, nonpartisan people.

The meisters rolled in with a spectacular show of cars. Kidd had a newly restored camaro, with Maka in the passenger. Star pulled right up next to him in a firebird. A few more custom paint jobs joined behind them in the parking lot. As the two high ranker's exited their car, the rumble of many motorcycles was heard. With in seconds the large group was in sight. Four motorcycles broke off from the pack. The rest of the group found spots in the back of the lot to pack up their bikes.

The lone four found prince spots next to the school. After getting up from their bikes they moved toward the two Alpha's waiting patiently on the walkway. The new comers formed an arrow, with a sharp toothed leader at the tip. Tsubaki was back behind Liz, with Patty on the other side of Soul. Kidd twitched at there asymmetry.

When the two groups of leader's met one another, Soul sneered. "So, you're the local authority? Not very frightening."

Star growled. Kidd held up a hand to stop him. Patty smiled wickedly in response to the challenge.

"While you're here," Kidd began diplomatically. "We suggest you try not to step on any toes."

Liz gave a crooked smile and her hand reached to her bag with a hidden pistol. This kid in front of her looked to be of the privileged few. She just wanted to blow his head off with three shots.

Soul took a step forward to show that he was the obvious leader. "We're not one's for caution," he said with a smirk.

There was tension as the two leaders looked into one another's eyes. It was broken soon as Maka walked through the crowd. She walked through the gap between Tsubaki and Liz, jostling the blond slightly. The Weapons looked at the petite girl curiously. She was so small and fragile, they were surprised when she went to Kidd willingly. She draped her right arm around his neck, interlocking her right arm around his neck, interlocking her right with her left. She got on her toes and gave him two pecks, one per cheek. He lazily laced an arm around her waist. However her didn't look down to her, never taking his eyes off his albino enemy.

Soul's crimson eyes looked up and down the new girls body. His eyes never left her, analyzing, memorizing. When Black Star noticed the large amount of attention on Maka, he took a protective step forward, between the couple and the opposing gang. Maka didn't seem to give the new comers to the town a second thought.

"Maka," Kidd began, still not taking his eyes off Soul, "Black Star and I have some business to attend to. Would you mind going in ahead of us?"

Maka rolled her eyes, knowing he wanted to extract her from the possible fight about to ensue. With a sigh she untangled herself from her boyfriend. For the first time that morning Kidd looked at the ash-blond haired girl. A small frown danced on his lips. He tugged at one of her pigtails until it was symmetrical with the other. He gave a slight nod and she began walking.

Soul watched her hips sway as she departed. Tsubaki looked at the boy with the blue hair with interest. The sisters didn't react, waiting for Soul to call them to action. A few feet away, Maka spun on her heals. In her hands she was twirling something. Liz gasped and started searching her bag. In Maka's hand was Liz's gun.

Hip cocked, Maka looked at it, running a hand over the somewhat cool metal. With both hands she points the gun at Liz. It almost seemed like a pose until she undid the safety. Liz was horrified and confused. How had she gotten her gun? Then she remembered. Maka had walked by her, knocking into her bag. _That little pickpocket!_ Liz thought with fury.

With a scowl, Liz looked down the barrel of her own gun. A smirk broke through Maka's lips. With a carefree laugh, she threw the gun into the air. After it made an airborne somersault, it made its way back to Maka's hands. With nimble fingers, Maka pulled out the sleeve of bullets and plucked the six of them out with a practiced hand. When that was done she walked back to the group.

Her childish laughter and fun was wiped from her face. She said in a serious tone, "I don't like guns."

With out emotion she dropped the now empty gun into Liz's hands, and walked away. Soul smirked at Liz, having enjoyed the odd show. A sly smile slipped its way on to Kidd's face. Maka shoved her hands into the back pockets of her plaid red short shorts, and didn't look back.

Once she had fully disappeared, Soul redirected his attention to the other crime boss. "Look," he said with a sneer, "we don't want any trouble." As a last thought he added, "yet."

Kidd didn't seem fazed. "If you don't challenge us we wont bother you. That in mind, playing on our territory is seen as a challenge. So, watch your step."

With that said he left to find his girlfriend. Black Star stood, being the only of the meisters to have not spoken. He growled at the new gang and disappeared around the school corner, not entering the building.

Left alone, the four people that made up the top rung of the Weapons gang looked to one another. Liz was the first to brake the silence.

She snarled under her breath as she slowly reloaded her gun. "That bitch is going to get it if I ever see her touching my gun again."

Soul looked unfazed as he brought out his switch blade and flicked it open. He harmlessly flicked it open and closed. "I thought she was okay. Seems pretty comfy with that freak of a leader though."

Patty looked excited, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Before Soul could answer, she sang loudly, "We should kidnap her!"

Liz smiled, "Sure would put that kid's panties in a twist."

Soul smirked. Tsubaki looked less then excited. "Let me do some research," she interrupted their planning. "Before you do anything drastic, let me see what we're up against."

Soul rolled his eyes but nodded. The four moved on to enter their new school.

**Hope you liked it. I don't know anything about guns so don't think too much about it. If you liked it check my profile for other SE fanfics. Review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
